


♻️-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 2





	♻️-白茶狗凍

♻️-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [♻️](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_1c9130dd4)

**鸟左（助） 鸟左（良娜）鸟左樱**

  


小樱下班时已经过了十点钟，她急急忙忙地跑到鸣人家里，去接佐良娜。鸣人一家今天去春游，佐良娜也想去，但是小樱有任务在身，鸣人说，佐良娜交给我，绝对没问题。

门开了，雏田在门口，说佐良娜已经睡着了。这时鸣人抱着佐良娜从楼梯上走下来。

“哎呀，佐良娜，醒醒，都流口水了。”

“没事没事，小樱，别吵醒她，今天和博人一起玩得太累了。”

“我送你们回去吧。”鸣人说道，在佐良娜的背上轻轻拍了两下。

  


  


  


“嗯呜呜呜呜呜，果然还是女儿好啊！”鸣人对小樱哭诉到，“那句话怎么说的？女儿是爸爸的小棉袄？唔呃，佐良娜真好，博人就知道捣蛋。”

“鸣人的话，可以考虑再生一个啊，雏田怎么想？”

鸣人眯着眼睛傻笑起来，“嘿嘿，小樱，这件事我还没有和别人说过，雏田好像又怀孕了。如果是女孩就好了！”

“小樱呢，佐良娜如果能有兄弟姐妹，应该也会很高兴吧。”

“说，说的也是呢，但是......对了，佐良娜的性格很独立哦，能不能照顾好弟弟妹妹呢。”

“小樱......”鸣人沉默了一会儿，“抱歉啊，小樱，如果我能去做任务，佐助那家伙.......”

“鸣人，别说这种话啦。”

“就算佐良娜没有亲兄弟，博人，还有即将出生的小家伙，不都是佐良娜的兄弟姐妹吗？”

“对，对啊，哈哈。”鸣人抓了抓头发，“嗯，你说的很对啊。”

  


  


  


小樱给佐良娜盖好被子，正准备关灯，突然听到佐良娜的声音。

“妈妈。”

“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”

“没事哦，妈妈。”

“那就好，怎么样，今天玩的开心吗？”

小樱坐在床边，佐良娜的眼睛在灯光下显得亮晶晶地。

“嗯！开心，雏田阿姨和鸣人叔叔，对我都好好啊，虽然博人有一些讨厌。他老是捉弄鸣人叔叔，不过我教训他了哦！”

“哈哈，好厉害啊，但是下手不能太重哦。女孩子还是要温柔一点。”

“妈妈，可以问你一件事吗。”

“可以哦，佐良娜想问什么呢？”

“结婚，是什么意思呢？”

“嗯？结婚吗，让妈妈想想......就是可以一直在一起的意思哦。”

“真的吗！”佐良娜从被窝中探出脑袋，脸颊红扑扑的。

“妈妈，博人说要和雏田阿姨结婚哦，那，我可不可以和鸣人叔叔结婚呢？”

“诶？这......”

“鸣人叔叔对我好好啊，我想一直和鸣人叔叔在一起。”

“佐、佐良娜，你很没有眼光哦！你爸爸可比鸣人好太多了。不说这个，无论是爸爸还是鸣人，你都不可以和他们结婚哦。”

“我才不想和爸爸结婚呢！我爸爸到底是谁啊！”

佐良娜又将脸藏回被子里。

“为什么我的爸爸不是鸣人叔叔呢？”

  
2020/05/02  


  
热度 12  
评论 2

[鸣佐](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%B8%A3%E4%BD%90)

  


  


评论(2)

热度(12)

  1. [](https://jingshenshen463.lofter.com/) [景深深](https://jingshenshen463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) [PennyroyalTea雯雯雯](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) [手電筒電不滿](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://qingluanyouxin.lofter.com/) [青鸾有信](https://qingluanyouxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://milkflame.lofter.com/) [法外狂徒糖三](https://milkflame.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://langlangqilin.lofter.com/) [朗朗麒麟](https://langlangqilin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) [论nori角色的共同点](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) [论nori角色的共同点](https://yuanwoyoushengzhiniandaijianninjunlintianxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://lealee1213.lofter.com/) [七窈_才不是普通英俊](https://lealee1213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/) [林晚亭](https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) [灼热畸体](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) [灼热畸体](https://feverfreak.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 







© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
